henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dangerous Ending
The Dangerous Ending is the thirty ninth-fortieth episode of the fifth season and the last episode of Henry Danger. It premieres on April 25, 2020. Plot When a new villain takes Henry's family hostage, Kid Danger must save them at the risk of revealing his secret; Henry worries that he doesn't have what it takes to save the day; Someone special who is related to Ray visits the Man Cave; After making a big mistake, Henry and Charlotte have a big moment; Schwoz faces a dark, evil version of himself, with a chance of him not coming back. Synopsis Charlotte and Jasper are waiting for Henry to arrive, because it was 10 minutes before class starts. Henry arrives with a "Go roosters" hat. Mitch Bilsky and his friends arrive, and laugh about Henry's hat. Jasper asks if he's gonna shoot a spitball at Henry like he did in class the previous week. Mitch Bilsky says that he doesn't remember that, but Charlotte says he should think back to the time. In the flashback, Miss Shapen is teaching the students about the Revolutionary War, when Mitch Bilsky shoots a spitball at Henry. He keeps doing it, but eventually Miss Shapen catches him, and he gets detetntion Back in the present, Mitch Bilsky is pretending to realize that happened. Then, Henry's watch beeps, so he goes to an empty set of lockers. Captain Man tells him that there villain named Mighty Claw at the top of the Swellview Mountains. So Henry leaves school, transforms into Kid Danger, and meets Captain Man at the top of the Man Cave. At the Swellview Mountains, Captain Man and Kid Danger are fighting Mighty Claw. Captain Man blasts Mighty Claw with a laser, so they get back in the Man Jet. They decide to go to the ice cream parlour, like they do every time they complete a mission. At the ice cream palour, Captain man and Kid Danger are discussing which flavors they want. Kid Danger wants Rocky Road, while Captain Man wants hot dog flavor. Kid Danger tells him they don't have a hot dog flavor, but then he looks at the menu, and realizes that they do. Then, out of nowhere, Mighty Claw appears, and Captain Man realizes he stole the Chamelon Ring. Mighty Claw says that he brought some "guests" with him. The door opens, and Captain Man and Kid Danger shocked. They realize that the people that came out of the door are: every villain they've faced. Captain Man and Kid Danger can't believe that every villain they've faced is in the room, such as Jeff, The Spoiler, Drill Finger, Drex, The Time Jerker, Dr. Minyak, The Thumb Buddies, Heather Bogart, Rick Twitler, Dennis, Barge The Toddler, Ert and Bernie, etc. They have a big fight, and Captain man and Kid Danger win. Mighty Claw says they haven't seen the last of him. Captain Man and Kid Danger get ice cream. At the man cave, Schwoz announces that he needs to go on a long journey to face a dark, evil version of himself, and that he will be back in a few days, maybe. Schwoz says he might not come back, making everyone worried. Schwoz says he hopes he'll see them again, but if not, then goodbye. Then, the package alarm goes off, and everyone goes upstairs to Junk-N-Stuff. They see a big box on the doorstep. They go to the Man Cave to open it. And when they open it, they get a big surprise: it's Ray's dad! he has came to the Man Cave for a visit. Ray cries tears of joy. Later, Ray introduces him to everyone. Carl says that he told him about a "genius". Charlotte thinks he's talking about her, but Ray says he's talking about Schwoz. Ray tells him that Schwoz is on a mission far into the universe at the moment. Later, Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Carl are having dinner. Then, the emergency alarm goes off, and someone wants to video chat Ray and Henry, so they transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. The video chatter turns out to be Mighty Claw, and he says that he trapped Kid Danger's family. Kid danger asks how he found his family, and Mighty claw says he hacked into his family's computer. Kid Danger says he's gonna be there soon, but Mighty Claw says he will never stop him. Kid Danger worries that he might be right. Meanwhile, Schwoz is in a jetpack in space, and is flying past Jupiter. Schwoz's GPS says that he will arrive at his destination in 48 hours. Back at the Man Cave, Kid Danger thinks that he should save his family since family matters. Captain Man asks if he wants him to come, but Kid Danger says that he must do it alone. At the Hart House, Jake wants to be able to get up so he can go to the bathroom. Piper's phone is ringing, so she asks Mighty Claw if he can get her phone. Mighty Claw does it, but crushes Piper's phone instead of giving it to her. Then, Kid Danger arrives. Everyone is glad, mainly Piper. Kris tells him that a villain named Mighty Claw took them hostage, and that Kid Danger should stop him. Kid Danger and Mighty Claw have a big fight. Kid Danger takes out the same laser used earlier to blast him, but Mighty Claw brought a weapon of his own: a windball. Using the windball, Mighty Claw blasts Kid Danger in the air, but Charlotte saves him by catching him. Kid Danger transforms back into Henry Hart, and tells Charlotte that he might not be able to save the day this time. Charlotte tells Henry that he shouldn't give up, because he's Kid Danger and Kid Danger has done a lot of heroic stuff in the past. Henry starts having flashbacks of heroic stuff he's done. These include: * Defeating The Toddler in The Danger Begins. * Saving Babe from a zipper car in Babe Loves Danger. * Defeating The Love Taker in Love Triangle. * Fighting a bunch of villains on a train in Danger & Thunder. * Brainwashing Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort in The Beat Goes On. * Saving the world from an evil virus in Part 3: A New Hero. * Fighting Drex in Hour of Power. * Saving Double G's concert in Danger Games. * Defeating The Wall Dogs in Henry & The Bad Girl. * Stopping Frankini's evil plan by fighting his army in Henry Danger: The Musical.